turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Obvious Choice
This is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Reward Challenge: Pass the Bucket Castaway must retrieve sea water with a bucket and throw to a loved one. The loved one must catch the water itself in another bucket, and use it to fill a jar. The player must repeat this until they have enough weight in their jar to lower it to the ground, sending a lit flame up to a fire tower. The winner gets to spend the afternoon with a loved one at a beach where they will eat. They also get to choose one other person to come with them. Winner: ? Immunity Challenge: Odd Shaped Bottoms Survivors must race across a ladder while maneuvering a bag of blocks along with them. When they reach the end, they would use the blocks inside to solve a puzzle, so the top of the puzzle is completely flat and level. Winner: ? Story Previously On Survivor Chad has been an unstoppable force, winning every immunity since the merge started. Devin, knowing he might be on the outs soon, tried to trick Chad into giving him his necklace. The plan backfired when Chad didn't give it to him causing Devin to be voted out unanimously, five remain, who will be voted out tonight? Night 34 Cobisba comes back from tribal council. Shelia and Tanna are talking. Shelia: I feel bad. Tanna: Don't worry. I think we made the right choice. Chad is siting on a rock thinking about last night. Day 35 Cobisba The camera shows Violet and Shelia relaxing on the beach doing nothing. Violet: I'm so glad this game is almost over. Shelia: Why? Violet: I don't think I could stand another day of Chad's, I win EVERYTHING! Tanna and Shelia are sitting by the shelter. Tanna: Chad's out in the woods. Shelia: Is he prepping for today's challenge? Tanna: Probably Shelia: He takes longer to get ready then four girls on a first date. They both laugh as Chad comes by. Stephen is sitting by the water putting ash on his face. Reward Challenge Everyone is on the mat and is ready to begin. Jeff: Before we begin, I think each of you need a little love. Let's start with Chad, your wife, Laura. Laura runs out and Chad hugs her. Chad: I missed you so much. Laura: Me too. Jeff: Shelia, your boyfriend Alex. Alex runs out and Shelia runs to meet him. Jeff: Violet, your brother Landon. Landon runs out to meet Violet and she walks to him. Jeff: Violet showing no emotion through out this game. Violet glares at Jeff. Jeff: Stephen, your mother, Janet. Janet runs out and meets Stephen who both hug. Jeff: And Tanna, your sister Carly. Carly and Tanna run out and embrace. Jeff: Ready to get to today's challenge? Everyone nods. Jeff: Your loved ones will compete with you today. Jeff then explains the rules of the challenge and they start. Chad chooses Stephen to come with him and Laura. Reward Chad, Laura, Stephen, and Janet land on the beach and sit. They feast. After a while Laura and Janet take a walk to check out the scenery. Chad and Stephen start talking. They both agree that Violet's a goat that should go to the end. Chad: I'd love for us two to go to the end and battle it out at the final immunity challenge for who gets to take the goat. Chad and Laura are siting by the water talking. Chad: I've won every immunity so far, I've needed to, otherwise I'd be out. Cobisba Tanna, Shelia, and Violet are sitting on the beach talking about the reward. Violet: At first I was like, Aw, but then I remember it was Chad choosing, and I was like, whatever you do, don't choose me. Violet: Like, every time he opens his mouth now, I want to punch it. Shelia laughs and Tanna smirks. Shelia: I wonder if Stephen's done yet. The other two both laugh. Day 36 Cobisba Stephen and Tanna are walking down the beach. Tanna: One of us needs to win today. Stephen: I know, I'm terrified that Shelia and Violet would vote with him. Shelia and Chad are sitting in the shelter talking. Chad: You know what might get you more jury votes? Shelia: What? Chad: If you went to the end with another Coqui. Shelia: Possibly. Chad: I mean, if you went with Stephen, Tanna, or Violet, it'd be a pretty obvious choice who they'd vote for. Chad and Violet are sitting on the beach. Chad: If you go to the end with me, the jury's going to have a hard time deciding. Violet's trying to hold back a smile as Chad continues talking. Chad: I mean, my demeanor is going to turn people off, so I don't think I can win, I'll just win all the challenge's I can. Shelia and Tanna are sitting on the beach. Tanna: Is he trying to get to you? Shelia rolls her eyes and asks what she thinks. Chad is sitting on a rock thinking about today's challenge. Immunity Challenge Cobisba The tribe comes in from the challenge. Everyone congratulates Stephen for ending Chad's streak. Stephen and Tanna are sitting talking on the beach. Stephen: If we vote Shelia with Chad. Tanna: No, I'm going to stop you there, no. Stephen: Why not? I mean... Tanna: Because if we let Chad survive he'll win? And then you'll complain because he won't ever stop winning? Shelia and Tanna are talking about Stephen. Shelia: He's seriously voting for me? Tanna: Maybe. Tribal Council Cobisba comes in. After they're all seated, Jeff calls in the jury. Sally, Cassandra, Tom, Anne, Ty, and Devin come in and sit down. Jeff gets right down to business. He asks each person if Chad is a huge threat. Only Chad and Stephen say no. Jeff asks Chad what happened on reward. Chad says he saw his wife and got new energy. Jeff asks Stephen if he feels special for ruining Chad's immunity run. Stephen says he's honored and that he wishes to continue Chad's run for him. Jeff asks Chad why he should stay. Chad starts into a big speech about how Shelia's untrustworthy and how she's done nothing around camp and how she's an unpleasant person and should go before him. Shelia breaks down crying. Jeff asks Shelia why she's crying. She explains that her and Chad were in an alliance in the begging and doesn't know why he thinks so poorly of her now. She then breaks down into Tanna's arm. Chad just stares at Jeff ready for the vote. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Shelia goes up crying still. He then tallies the votes. Jeff: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now will be your last time to play it. Everyone stares at Chad ready for him to pull an idol out. He just sits there. Jeff: I'll read the votes. First Vote: Chad Second Vote: Shelia Third Vote: Chad Fourth Vote: Chad Jeff: Chad, that's three, that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Chad, the tribe has spoken. Chad leaves as Jeff turns back to Cobisba. Jeff: Well Chad make his mark leaving. Two more of you will do the same. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor. The end is closer then every. "I see it when I close my eyes." As the finale of episode of Survivor: Guanica "I'm just here for the refreshments." "Go take yo' bitter butt home and just write my name down." "This has been my dream!" "YOU PROMISED ME!" "And the winner of Survivor: Guanica is...."